Eres solo mía
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Su asistente, cabellos rosas y encantadora timidez, lo llevaron a desearla de una manera incontenible, y si eso no es demasiado... Se le presenta en sueños. ¿Simples sueños? No... en estos experimenta la delectación carnal, junto a ella. ¿Podrá


* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, YA QUE SON DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**TOME A LOS PERSONAJES PARA MI HISTORIA PERO CAMBIE LA TRAMA, ES DECIR QUE NO EXISTE UN MUNDO DE NINJAS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES LLEVA UNA VIDA NORMAL, LLENA DE PROBLEMAS COMO TODOS, ADEMAS CAMBIE ALGUNOS ASPECTOS COMO SUS PERSONALIDADES Y CUALIDADES FISICAS.**

Su asistente, cabellos rosas y encantadora timidez, lo llevaron a desearla de una manera incontenible, y si eso no es demasiado... Se le presenta en sueños.

¿Simples sueños?

No... en estos experimenta la delectación carnal, junto a ella.

¿Podrá seguir con eso?

* * *

**Eres solo mía**

**Nublados de placer**

Ojos jades nublados de placer.

Ahí estaban otra vez, haciendo rechinar la cama con cada fuerte empujón estoico que arremetía al delgado cuerpo de la mujer, la cual exclamaba y se quejaba de placer por la excitante fricción de sus sexos húmedos.

Su excitación se elevaba aun más al ver la imagen perfecta de su amante bajo sus brazos, su frente repleta de sudor, sus cabellos rosas esparcidos por la cama mientras esbozaba gemidos, que lo animaban a que no se detuviera.

Estaba cerca…

Lo sentía llegar, sabía que ella también lo haría al notar la presión que ejercían sus paredes vaginales sobre su miembro.

-Ahh… Sasuke-kun… - gritó al sentir el clímax embargar su cuerpo.

Despertó de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada, los músculos tensos más el punzante dolor en su entrepierna.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Esos estúpidos sueños lo estaban acabando, las cosas no podían continuar así.

Encendió la luz del cuarto de baño y posó su mirada en el espejo que tenia justo al frente de él.

Su rostro se mostraba demacrado y con ojeras y todo por culpa de Sakura, su asistente personal, la que lo envolvía en aquellos sueños eróticos y molestos.

Llenó la tina mientras se desprendía de la única prenda que vestía, retiró sus _apretados_ calzoncillos y se metió en la tina, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse por debajo del agua mas no su viril herramienta que latía para ser atendido.

Suspiró con frustración, tenía que hacerlo o sino el punzante dolor no se iría y seguiría jodiéndolo.

Entonces comenzó con la tarea de masajear su miembro, pausadamente acariciaba su glande con los pulgares mientras su mente trataba de inmortalizar la imagen de la molesta mujer de cabellos rosas.

-Sakura – gimió al sentir cerca el orgasmo.

Ya había terminado, por fin, con la calurosa tarea de autosatisfacerse, por lo que se levantó y destapó el tapón de la tina, llevándose consigo rastros de semen, sudor e impureza.

Caminó hasta su closet y buscó ropa limpia, tenía que cambiarse, ya estaba amaneciendo y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Llegó a las oficinas de su empresa sin antes ser acosado por aquellas miradas lujuriosas que le enviaban las empleadas.

Entró y se dejó caer en su silla mientras sus azabaches ojos paseaban por su escritorio en busca de algunos papeles importantes.

Mas el sonido de la puerta lo detuvo en su búsqueda.

-Adelante – pronunció, la figura de una mujer de cabellos sueltos, rosas, se adentró en la oficina con unos cuantos papeles en la mano.

-Buenos días Uchiha –san, le traigo los papeles que me encargó el lunes pasado, ya están firmados pero tiene que rectificarlos. – avisó con timidez al notar la intensa mirada de su jefe sobre ella, normalmente este nunca la miraba pero ahora… sus intensos orbes oscuros se posaban sin indiscreción sobre su cuerpo.

-Claro lo había olvidado – dijo al salir de aquellos pensamientos morbosos.

Aun así le era casi imposible no mirarla con perversión, esa corta y apretada falda de color negro hacía resaltar la blancura de sus tersas piernas, las cuales lo incitaban a recorrerlas con las manos hasta llegar a su...

-Señor Uchiha ¿Necesita algo más? – preguntó al verlo tan ido ese día.

Su mente se iluminó de las pasadas anteriores, imaginándose, haciendo realidad sus molestos sueños… entonces la pregunta de su molesta asistente llegó a sus oídos oportunamente, claro que necesitaba algo más, la necesitaba a ella, deseaba, quería, tenía que hacerla suya en esos momentos…

-Sí, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta con seguro, tengo que decirte algo confidencial.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta y la cerró con seguro como se lo habían ordenado.

-Muy bien, siéntate… Sakura – pronunció, ocasionando un extraño escalofríos en la muchacha.

Esta acató y se sentó, sus pierna comenzaron a temblar al ver a su jefe parase y pasearse por el lugar hasta llegar detrás de ella.

-Puedo confiar en ti, lo que te voy a decir no saldrá nunca de ti ¿No es así? – preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre el respaldar de la silla en la que ella permanecía sentada.

-Sí… señor… - tartamudeó, podía sentir el aliento del azabache sobre su nuca, erizando los vellitos de su cogote.

-Que bueno – dijo repentinamente girando la silla, apoderándose de los labios de la joven en un feroz beso.

Sentía la lengua de Sasuke delinear los suyos en un intento de que abriera la boca, pero se encontraba tan sorprendida que no sabía como reaccionar, sus ojos jades se mantenía abiertos desmesuradamente.

Sus labios pasearon desde la mandíbula hasta el cremoso cuello de su asistente, aspirando el surtido aroma de cerezos y lubricidad que emanaba.

-Ahh… señor Sasuke que… que está haciendo… - articuló como pudo, los pausados besos y mordiscos que este acoplaba en su cuello le estaban haciendo perder la cordura, llevándola a un estado arrebatador.

- Me has estado jodiendo estos últimos días Sakura…

De un jalón atrajo a la joven de cabellos rosas y la levantó de las nalgas para posarla sobre su escritorio, ahí se acomodó entre sus piernas y retiró su corbata más su camisa, que se había vuelto muy incómoda por el creciente calor.

-Pero… señor… yo he tratado de hacer bien mi trabajo… Ahh…

-No hablaba de eso, me has estado jodiendo en sueños…

No dio tiempo a que contestara, empujó su cuerpo y se encargó de quitarle las bragas…

Los movimientos circulares de su lengua sobre su clítoris la hacían gemir inconteniblemente e inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a apretar la cabeza de Sasuke en un intento a que profundizara lo que hacía.

Sonrió altaneramente… así era como la quería ver, ojos empañados de placer, como en sus sueños, con la diferencia de que en la vida real era mucho mejor, increíblemente mejor.

Arrugó el ceño al notar que el pelinegro había dejado la tarea de satisfacerla, la urgencia de sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre su zona más húmeda la obligó a levantar el rostro topándose con la arrogante sonrisa de Sasuke, desvió su mirada automáticamente, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color escarlata más fuerte del que ya tenía.

Desabrochó la camisa y sostén de la joven con rapidez, descubriendo dos cimas de color cremoso más dos pequeños botones sonrosados y ahora endurecidos por el ardor de las caricias, en las que él era el promotor.

Comenzó con la tarea de saborear esas tentadoras cerecitas que pedían a gritos ser degustadas.

Las torturantes caricias sobre sus pezones la estaban matando, estaba casi segura de que no podría soportarlo por mucho y menos cuando al desquiciado que la mantenía presa en una condena deliciosa comenzó a masturbarla, adentrando sus dedos en su pequeña cavidad, obligándola a gemir, gemidos que trataba de reprimir por vergüenza a que sus compañeros de trabajo la escuchasen.

Sin embargo…

-Ahh…

Era imposible hacerlo cuando el hombre no se lo permitía.

Sus dedos entraban y salían haciendo movimientos circulares, rápidos, expertos.

¡Frenéticos!

Sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle y a quemarle, no esperó más y retiró lo último que tenia puesto, quedando totalmente desnudo y listo para penetrar el cuerpo que tenia en brazos.

Pero las ideas malévolas intervinieron en sus actos, quería divertirse, más aun. No le bastaba escuchando sus deliciosos gemidos, sino que quería escucharla decir su nombre entre gemidos, dejando las formalidades y retraimientos.

Apretó su virilidad en la entrepierna de ella, ocasionando un roce de sexos y se recostó en el cuerpo de Sakura, acercándose demasiado a su sonrosado rostro.

Cegada por el placer proporcionado, volvió a gemir con más fuerza al sentir el apretujón, no sabía si era por el dolor que sentía en los pechos al ser presionados con el torso de Sasuke o por el leve frotamiento de sexos que la habían descarriado por completo.

Cogió el rostro de la joven, obligándola a que posara su verdosa mirada en él.

Mantuvo su vista fija en él.

-Ahh…

Gritó nuevamente al sentir los tortuosos roces.

El pelinegro sonrió y continuó mortificándola, su pelvis frotaba y frotaba la entrepierna de la muchacha.

-Ya… por favor. – rogó impaciente, necesitaba sentirlo.

Le encantaba hacerla sufrir y necesitaba que se lo pidiera.

Sonrió con arrogancia, hizo caso omiso y continuó con la tarea de torturarla.

-Ahh… por favor Sasuke…kun… - gimió con el ceño fruncido.

¡Listo!

Lo que deseaba escuchar, sin más preámbulos se dispuso a penetrarla.

En una enérgica embestida se adentró enteramente en ella, provocando nuevos alaridos.

Cada empujón entraba con fuerza y sacaba gimoteos sentenciados por el placer, mientras su lengua saboreaba el sudor que vagaba por el cuello de la peli rosa, extenuada por las dinámicas arremetidas y el calor de la lengua del dueño de cabellos negros la llevaron a aferrarse al cuello del mismo en un intento de contener tanto placer.

Ambos se encontraban nublados de goce.

Una y otra vez, entra y sale…

Embestidas enardecidas y briosas, que pasaron a ser descoordinadas al sentir cercano el éxtasis.

-Ahh… - gritaron al unísono.

Dos embestidas más y se derramó en ella, sus líquidos seminales pasearon por la cavidad vaginal derramándose por su bragadura cuando este salió.

Besó sus labios con suavidad, muy distinto a como lo había hecho las veces anteriores, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus mejillas.

Vistieron sus ropas y acomodaron.

-Me retiro Sasuke-san – dijo volviendo a su actitud tímida.

-Claro… por cierto ¿Qué harás mañana? - preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Descansaré, mañana es mi día libre.

-Bien, te iré a ver… espero que no estés ocupada.

-Pero usted no sabe…

-Se te olvida que tengo tu curriculum, tengo tu dirección. Por cierto dime solo Sasuke, después de lo que pasó no pensarás seguir llamándome con esa formalidad. – comunicó acercando sus labios a los de ella, quien se vio gustosa de recibir.

Salió de la oficina con una sonrisa, se encontraba feliz, demasiado contenta… aun no era nada del Uchiha, bueno, nada oficial, pero no le importaba.

Estaba muy feliz, por todo lo que había ocurrido y sobre todo por lo último, lo que el Uchiha le había dicho después de que le diera el último beso y antes de que saliera del lugar.

_Te quiero… y eres solo mía. _


End file.
